


royal flush

by arukana



Series: put your money where your mouth is [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, i dunno it's a porn oneshot what do YOU think happens, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arukana/pseuds/arukana
Summary: Goro's not really sure of the proper etiquette for this situation. If your husband of an hour, boyfriend for two, invites himself back to your hotel room, is sex implied?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: put your money where your mouth is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557388
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	royal flush

**Author's Note:**

> you don't have to read 777 for this to make sense, but you should read it anyway thanks

It’s 5am by the time they get back to the hotel and they’ve been married for just over an hour. They somehow get to the lobby before Goro has the thought.

“So. Are we supposed to part ways now?”

Ren just grins, hand still firmly holding Goro’s, “We don’t have to. If you want to, then yeah, we can. Do you?”

“What do you want?”

“ _ No _ ,” Ren shakes his head, pulling Goro in front of him so he can rest his chin on his shoulder, “I asked you first.”

Goro pulls his mouth to one side, sinking under Ren’s arms around his shoulders, “I want to spend more time with you.”

“Then I’ll stay,” he says, kissing the side of Goro’s head, “but Ryuji’s back; he’s been asking me where I am for the past hour. So we’ll have to go to your room.”

“Okay,” the idea makes him feel dizzy. “What did you tell Sakamoto?”

“Just that I’m okay.”

“Should probably mention we got married,” Goro hums, pulling Ren into the elevator as the doors open and hitting the button for the fifth floor.

“Nah,” he waves him off, “we can let everyone figure it out tomorrow at breakfast.”

“Sounds nice,” he says, pressing a kiss to the wedding band on Ren’s finger.

He feels Ren smile into his neck, “I thought so. I think it’ll be funny to watch.”

“Probably. If they aren’t outraged.”

“Outraged?”

“That you married  _ me _ .”

Ren spins him around in his hold, “You have to stop being so self-deprecating.”

“It’s realistic. I’ve done heinous things to them.”

“They forgive you. In their own ways.”

“Sure,” Goro says, rolling his eyes as the doors open.

“Look,” he starts, following Goro across the corridor, keeping his voice down so nobody hears them, “everyone knew I had a crush on you. I doubt it’ll be much of a shock.”

“Wait. Everyone?” he asks, turning to look at Ren as he fumbles the door open behind himself.

“Yeah,” Ren nods, both of them stepping into the hotel room. “Since the TV station.”

Goro freezes as Ren lets the door shut behind him, “The TV station?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s where we met.”

“Kind of had a thing for you for years, Goro.”

“I- uh- me too, but not…”

“Not that long?”

“No,” he takes two waters from his fridge and tosses one to Ren as he collapses onto his bed. Ren doesn’t waste any time joining him, leaving his own bottle on the table.

“For how long, then?”

“Um,” he unscrews the lid and takes a sip, “I’m not sure. I wasn’t really… aware of it for a while.”

“Then when did you become aware of it?”

Goro turns on his side, taking Ren’s free hand in his, “Do you remember when I got out of the detention centre?”

“Oh, during your party? I did look pretty good that night.”

He smiles, but shakes his head, “It was the day after. You’d let me stay over because, well, I didn’t have anywhere else, and you brought me breakfast. I just remember thinking,  _ this must be what unconditional love feels like _ .”

“That’s so beautiful, babe,” he grins, squeezing Goro’s hand. “I remember thinking about my grandma so I wouldn’t pop a boner at the sight of you without a shirt on.”

Goro laughs, an ugly, snorting thing that rips its way out of his chest, slapping his own thigh as he rolls on his back. “So  _ stupid _ .”

“I’m your stupid.”

“According to the state of Nevada, at least.”

“According to  _ me _ ,” Ren says, coming to cuddle up beside Goro. “I can’t believe you’re actually my husband.”

Goro lifts his hand in the air to admire his ring, letting his water bottle slide to the floor in the process, “Me neither. I suppose it’s because we had an engagement period of about forty-five minutes.”

“Best forty-five minutes of my life,” Ren replies easily, pulling Goro’s hand back down so he can hold it. “You’re right. We haven’t done any couple-y things.”

“I think we have. We just weren’t officially a couple while we were doing them.”

Ren smiles, burying his face in Goro’s chest. “I guess so. Like all those games of chess we played. God, the urge to hold you down and kiss you was so strong every time you put me in check.”

“Is that some weird fetish of yours?”

“Guess you’ll have to find out.”

“I fully intend to.”

Ren near squeals in delight, “Oh, I  _ love _ flirty Goro.”

“Flirty Goro’s quite keen on you too.”

“Thank god,” he smiles, leaning up to kiss Goro on the lips. It’s not quite chaste, but it’s not entirely dirty either, even when Goro clutches Ren’s jacket and whines. “Oh,” Ren says, eyes wide as he pulls back, “never heard you make that sound before.”

“Sorry,” Goro’s blushing, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

“No, it’s okay.”

“Um. Ren?”

“Yeah?”

“What are we- I mean, are we-?”

Ren furrows his brow, holding himself above Goro. “What?”

“It’s our wedding night,” he says instead, simple and easy and full of implication.

“Yeah.”

And if Ren wants to make him work for it, then fine. “Are we… supposed to have sex?”

Ren scoffs, under his breath, caressing Goro’s cheek, “We don’t have to. We’re not  _ supposed _ to do anything.”

“Do you want to, then?”

“Do  _ you _ want to?”

Goro smiles at him, “I asked you first.”

Ren chuckles, brushing a strand of Goro’s hair from his face. “Well, it’s kind of been my biggest fantasy since I was seventeen, so.”

“Really?”

“I can’t imagine I was the only one. You had a whole fanbase.”

“You’ve changed the subject.”

Ren hums, “I just don’t want you to feel pressured, because of how much I want to.”

“You’re not the only one who’s had fantasies.”

“Yeah?” it comes out less of a word and more of a whine.

Goro nods frantically, “Yes.”

“C’mere,” Ren smiles, putting his lips back on Goro’s. All the chasteness is gone now, replaced with an urgency he’s never known Ren to have. Quickly, he finds himself breathless and pliant underneath Ren who, and he couldn’t say when, has climbed on top of him.

Goro’s hands have fisted themselves in Ren’s hair so he can’t get up and leave him, a souvenir of a lifetime of abandonment, but he knows  _ somehow _ that he won’t. Like he couldn’t get rid of Ren if he tried. Ren’s resting his left leg between Goro’s, shifting and he can tell,  _ oh _ , he can  _ tell _ he’s trying to get him to moan. Biting on Ren’s lip because he can’t seem to find his own anymore, he kills all the noise in the back of his throat.

“Go-ro,” he sings, “stop holding your pretty voice back,” because of course he can tell.

“No,” it’s all he can get out without losing control.

“Please, baby. I’ve dreamt about this for years. Can’t I have what I want?”

A moan slips through the cracks, more of a bitten-off sob really, wasting no time, transferring straight into Ren’s mouth.

“There you go,” he smiles, and Goro  _ revels _ in how it feels against his mouth, “let it out, babe.”

And the gentle encouragement feel so  _ nice _ , so  _ good _ , bone-deep and all over. “Oh, Ren,” he says, allowing more sounds to come from his throat freely.

Ren’s thigh moves with intent, trying to mimic a sort of grinding motion to get him worked up. It’s embarrassing, he thinks, how much it  _ is _ getting to him.

“Oh, wait, wait wait  _ wait _ ,” he says, letting Ren lean back.

“What?” Ren asks as Goro shuffles back until he’s sitting on the pillows. Goro just smiles at him and rips the stupid shirt off over his head. “Ah,” Ren laughs, “what about our bet?”

“It’ll get ruined if I keep it on.”

“Then you shouldn’t have lost the bet,” he smiles, but he comes to join Goro again and throws the shirt to the floor himself. He hums in delight as his hands roam the skin Goro’s revealed to him.

“I wish we would’ve done this that morning.”

Ren leans in close, kissing down his neck, “God, me too. What I wouldn’t have given to touch you like this.”

“We can make up for lost time,” he giggles, tilting his head to the side to give Ren better access. He can feel him sucking marks into the soft skin, and it makes him groan, wrap his fingers in Ren’s hair and pull.

Ren groans every time he does, “Yeah, like that.”

“You like it?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Ren nods against the skin. Goro pulls harder. “How far do you wanna take this?”

“Um,” Goro can’t really  _ think _ right now, “do you wanna fuck me?”

Ren fucking moans right in his ear, “Yeah.”

“Then, that. Please.”

“Really? Okay, fuck. Do you- do you have a condom?”

Goro’s sitting on his wallet, so he shifts to get it and push it into Ren’s palm. “In there.”

“Thanks,” he breathes, opening it while still trying to leave kisses down Goro’s skin. “No lube?”

“In my wallet? No.”

“They make sachets, you know,” he groans, pulling back to meet Goro’s rolling eyes. “We can’t fuck if you don’t have lube.”

“Why is it all on me?  _ You _ could’ve brought some.”

“I’m sharing a room with Ryuji, I didn’t bring any to Vegas with me,” he rests his head on Goro’s shoulder, groaning.

Goro scoffs, “You were just planning on relying on generous and well-prepared hosts, then?”

“I wasn’t  _ planning _ on getting laid.”

“You say that like I was.”

Ren chuckles, “Honestly? Yeah. I couldn’t figure out another reason you would’ve wanted to come to Vegas with the Phantom Thieves.”

“Ex-Phantom Thieves,” Goro corrects. “Check the bedside drawer.”

“Huh,” Ren’s eyes narrow, smirking, as he does what he’s told. He scoffs as he finds Goro’s bottle, well-loved and sticky, “Naughty.”

Goro flashes him an innocent smile, “It actually wasn’t my main purpose for coming on this trip, but I must admit, I was- uh-  _ expecting _ .”

“I would’ve imagined you’d at least clean it off to put it in your suitcase.”

“I did,” his smile turns into a smirk, “must’ve gotten dirty again.”

Ren laughs, putting the bottle, condom and wallet down on the table to retake his place straddling Goro, “We’ve only been here two days.”

“Three.”

“You spent all of today with me. I know you haven’t used it today. Two.”

“Mm,” Goro frowns, “are you judging me?”

“No. Just wanna know who fucked my husband this week.”

Goro smiles, thrusting up to grind his crotch against Ren’s, “Nobody. Just my hand,” he says, wiggling his fingers in Ren’s face.

“Good. ‘Cause you’re all mine, now.”

“And you’re mine,” he kisses Ren on the lips, trying to pull him closer until they become one. “Can we get to the good part now?”

“Impatient much?”

“Haven’t we waited long enough?”

“Mm,” he hums, pulling his lips to one side as he removes his own shirt, “I’ll give you that. We have.”

“Then, please?” Goro asks, running his hands down Ren’s bare chest like this is the last time he’ll ever see it.

“Alright, babe,” he whispers against his lips, “take your pants off.”

“Can’t you?”

“Lazy,” he giggles, pushing his hands down Goro’s chest to the button of his pants. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

That’s Goro. Lucky, lucky,  _ lucky _ . Ren’s hands nimbly unbutton and unzip and pull, and Goro wiggles to help them slide off. The hand comes to rest over the bulge in his briefs, palming and squeezing in a way that has Goro moaning directly into Ren’s ear.

“I can’t believe we’re really doing this,” Goro pants.

“Surreal, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” he groans, bucking into Ren’s hand.

“Surreal to have you desperate and wanting underneath me. Never thought I’d have this, thought I was crazy for wanting it.”

“I think the jury might still be out on that last part.”

Ren laughs, “Maybe.”

Goro puts his hand on top of the one Ren has on him, making sure to catch his gaze before he maneuvers him, putting their hands under the fabric. He moans at the direct stimulation, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Ren takes advantage, kissing his neck like his life depends on it.

“Ren,” he whines, “wanna touch you too.”

“What’s stopping you?” he says, muffled by skin.

Goro puts his hands in Ren’s back pockets. “These,” he says, pouting.

“I guess it’s only fair,” but he takes his hand out of Goro’s briefs and that doesn’t feel fair. And then he gets off the bed entirely to pull Goro’s pants fully off of his legs and to remove his own, and that’s  _ definitely _ not fair.

Goro whines, trying to grab at his arm and pull him back on top. “Ooh,” Ren cooes, “someone’s needy.”

“Shut up, just get back over here.”

“You just want me to leave these on?” he asks, smirk cheeky and wide on his face as he motions towards his own underwear.

Biting the inside of his lip, Goro shakes his head. “No.”

“Well then,” his smirk somehow growing as he gets his thumbs under the waistband and pushes down, until the fabric pools on the floor. The novelty of seeing another person’s cock has well worn off by now, but something about seeing Ren naked feels something like closure.

Not that he’d ever say it out loud.

“Come here?” Goro asks.

“Nuh-uh,” Ren hums, gripping the ends of Goro’s briefs, “fair’s fair.” Goro lifts his hips to help out, weirdly nervous. Ren doesn’t waste a minute with idle staring, getting a hand on Goro’s cock as soon as he’s nude. “Husband,” he whispers in his ear, getting a leg over Goro to straddle his thighs.

“Yes?”

“Just like saying it,” he smiles, picking up the bottle of lube and drizzling it over his hand before putting it back on Goro. He’s so gentle, in a way that Goro can’t say he was expecting. He’d been expecting less Ren, more  _ Joker _ . The sort of sadism that lurked behind tight smirks and bartering with shadows for their lives, but he thinks maybe he prefers it this way.

“Changed your mind about touching me?” he smirks, tilting his head.

“No,” Goro says, determined as he shifts his hand to the bottle Ren’s tossed to the side. Coating his own hand, he wraps his fingers around Ren, staring him in the eyes as he strokes: up and down and up and down and up, slowly. “How’s that?”

“Too slow. You’re teasing.”

Goro snorts, “Of course I am. We’ve barely started.”

“Then how’s this?” Ren takes his hand off Goro’s cock, just running his index finger down the side. Goro shivers hard. “Yeah?”

“No.”

“Then jerk me off faster.”

It’s like he can’t do anything but moan and comply, even with how much he wants to drag it out. Ren closes his eyes as he does, breathing hard against Goro’s forehead. “Better?”

There’s no reply to meet his ears, but Ren puts his clean hand on Goro’s shoulders and bucks into his grip, so he takes it as a yes. Watching as Ren loses himself in it, gently coming undone, Goro whines at his own neglected need.

“Shush, baby, I know, shush,” somehow it makes it a little better and a little worse at the same time. Kind and loving and everything he’s ever wanted but  _ hot _ , too hot and burning him from the inside out.

“Touch me,” it comes out like he’s begging, but he doesn’t care; he can’t take anymore of the gentleness, the single finger barely grazing him. He needs more. “Please.”

Ren smirks around a groan, circling the head of Goro’s cock with his finger, “I am touching you.”

“Touch me better.”

Ren kisses his forehead, much too gentle and chaste for what they’re doing, and wraps his hand around him once more, matching the pace of Goro’s own hand. “Ah,” Goro moans, half-lidded eyes staring right into Ren’s, “kiss me.”

Their mouths meet, both of them open and wanting, curling tongue around tongue and clacking teeth. Goro grabs Ren by the neck to keep him in place, grinding fiercely into his hand, “Ren.”

“Goro, what?”

The words taste so good in Goro’s throat, and he hopes Ren thinks the same. “Can we- oh- inside. Please.”

“‘Kay, babe,” he nods, giving Goro a few more hard strokes before he gets off him.

Goro squeals as he’s pulled by the ankles down the bed into a lying position, “Ren!” he scolds.

“Sorry,” but he’s so not; the smirk tells Goro everything he needs to know. “Spread your legs for me, baby,” Ren taps at Goro’s thighs, leaving his hands there so that Goro has to push against him to comply. “Good boy.”

Goro shivers again, moans loud, and Ren just chuckles and situates himself between his legs, “God, I fucking  _ knew  _ you’d like that.”

“Like what?” he asks, looking down at him as he feels cold digits against his ass.

He chuckles again, “Praise.”

“A little.”

“Don’t lie to me. I’ve spent years peppering it into our conversations just to watch you blush.”

“You asshole,” Goro giggles, “that was on purpose?”

“Of course it was.”

“I thought you were just being nice.”

Ren swirls a finger around, gently pressing in but not at all far yet, “Nope. Just trying to get you hard for me.”

“Well,” Goro pants, bucking to try and take the finger deeper, “you’ve finally done it.”

“Like I’ve never done it before?”

“No. Just imaginary Ren.”

“I’m offended.”

“Well, you have your grandmother to think about, I’ve got trauma and murders and-”

It’s supposed to be a joke, but Ren just stills and looks at him, “Seriously? I have my finger in your ass.”

“Sorry. Was trying to be funny.”

Ren sighs, moving again but none of the heart is in it, “It wasn’t.”

“Shit,” he groans, “Have I ruined the mood?”

“A little,” Ren shrugs. “I can keep going though.”

Goro whines, running his hands down his own chest, one staying to play with his nipples while the other continues down to his cock, “Here. You can watch.”

“Hn, Goro,” Ren moans, “you don’t have to do that.”

He moans loud as he starts jerking himself, “Want to. I don’t want you to not be into this.”

“I  _ am _ into it, how could I not be? You just took me out of it for a minute, it’s fine.”

“It’s not fine,” he says, taking a break to squeeze himself just right, “oh, so  _ good _ . Mm, Ren.” Goro writhes like he knows how to, like he always does when he’s trying to get his way in the bedroom. He bites his lip, arches his back, moans, throaty and noisy, how people like.

Ren’s flesh and blood like everyone else; he’s not immune. “Fuck, Goro.”

It’s usually mostly fake, but with Ren it  _ does _ feel this good; something about all the waiting and the feelings behind it. It feels like it actually means something, for once. There none of the usual  _ might as well _ to it, no grinding to just get off; he wants to be intimate with Ren, to show him the most vulnerable part of himself.

“Keep going, ah, deeper.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“Ren,  _ please _ ,” he groans, trying to buck his finger deeper inside.

Ren kisses his thigh, “‘Kay, babe.”

Goro moans as Ren does, sinking the finger as far inside as it’ll go. “Mmm,” he whines, “yes, another.”

“Don’t you have any patience? I don’t want it to hurt.”

Goro shakes his head, “No, it won’t. I’m probably still loose from last night.”

“So you did get fucked?”

He shoots Ren a glare, “With my fingers, yes.”

“Do you do that often?”

“Yeah. I like how it feels.”

“Fuck. Well, shit. You’re  _ not _ loose, you’re fucking tight, babe.”

Goro laughs as well as he can, interrupting himself with panted breaths, “I bet you say that to all the boys.”

“Just you, now,” he says, kissing down his legs.

“Just me,” he agrees. “Now, about that finger?”

“Okay. Tell me if it hurts.”

“I will,” he probably won’t. “Oh!” he groans at the burn of the stretch. It’s not terrible, it never is anymore, but it’s still uncomfortable.

“Hurts?”

“No, keep going.” Ren smiles at that, goes a little faster for him, “Oh, tha- thank you.”

He giggles, “You’re welcome, honey.”

They’re scissoring inside him now, he can feel it, together-apart-together-apart until he feels himself relaxing. “Can you- uh- little to the left?”

Ren moves to the right.

“Ren, my left.”

“I know,” he smiles, “I’m messing with you.”

“Well, stop,” he whines, “you keep- fuck- grazing past where I need you.”

“Mm,” Ren hums, kissing at Goro’s skin, “sorry.”

He punctuates it with a hard thrust of his fingers to the left. “Ah!  _ God _ , there!” and Goro has to stop touching himself or he’ll come. His hands fly to the sheets beside him, gripping and twisting. “Oh, Ren!”

They keep going like that for a while, Ren moving inside him, adding a final third finger eventually, and Goro moaning for all he’s worth. He wants Ren to take him already, to feel that closeness to him, his  _ husband _ .

“Ren. I have to tell you something,” he says, putting his hand over Ren’s to stop him moving. He’s pretty sure he’s ready by now anyway.

He looks up at Goro, kisses his thigh, “What?”

“I love you,” because if he doesn’t say it now, it’ll explode out of him later when he can’t control it. Now, he takes Ren’s free hand and just holds it close to his chest.

“Baby,” he whispers, removing his fingers from Goro who whines, but allows it, as he makes his way back on top of him. “I love you too.”

“Kiss me.”

“Hah,” Ren laughs, obliging him easily. It’s soft, gentle, closed-mouth and simple. It might be the single most loving thing Goro’s ever experienced.

Then Goro just holds his face in his hands. Just looking up at him like it’s the last time he’ll ever get a chance to. He kisses his nose, “That tickles.”

“Oh, it does?” Goro giggles, kissing him on the nose repeatedly, switching their positions until he’s on top. Ren just laughs and tries to pull away, but Goro doesn’t let him.

They’re laughing together as Goro straightens up to straddle him, but it fades as Goro bites his lip. “Did you have any particular position in mind?”

“Oh, I’ve thought about them all.”

Goro trails a finger down his chest, “Which one’s your favourite?”

“The ones that have you in them.”

He lays his hand flat firmly, “Shut up.”

“What’s yours?”

Leaning down, he speaks into Ren’s mouth, “I asked you first.”

“I gave you my honest answer. I want yours.”

“You gave me a cheesy answer,” he pushes himself up quickly. “You want me to show you?” he asks, reaching to pick up the condom from the side and tear it open.

“More than anything.”

Goro shuffles back, reaches behind himself to grab Ren’s cock, roll the condom on, and lift himself over it. Slowly, only wincing a little, he sinks down. Ren’s head meets the pillows hard, mouth open wide as he groans.

“ _ Goro- _ ”

“Shh. I’m concentrating.”

Ren grunts, “On what?”

“Relaxing,” he breathes, heavy and deep. He doesn’t open his eyes, it would be too much stimulus. Fuck, Ren stroking his waist is too much stimulus but he preseveres, panting and groaning as he forces all his muscles to relax. “Say something.”

“Like what?”

Goro groans, “Anything. Distract me.”

“Uh. So. We’ve had some nice weather lately.”

He snorts, giggling and covering his mouth, “We’re in the desert. And it’s still freezing.”

“I think it’s been alright.”

“We should’ve come in the summer. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Distracting me. You’re so stupid, talking to me about the weather with your dick inside me.”

“What did you want me to say?”

“Something filthy,” he laughs.

Ren smiles, “You should’ve been more specific.”

“Then say something filthy. Please.”

“How about… You fuck yourself on my cock, and make me come. Or use me like a toy so I can watch you fall apart.”

Goro closes his eyes again, moaning at the words alone, beginning to lift himself up. It’s gentle, slow while he acclimates. He has both hands on Ren’s abdomen to steady and push himself, and Ren lays both his own hands on top of them.

“Oh. Ren,” he pants, leaning his head back in pleasure. “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

Ren snickers, “‘Cause you’re too dense to know when I’m flirting with you.”

“I’m not dense- ah- you’re just- fuck- bad at flirting.”

“You’re the only one who’s ever thought so,” he laughs, starting to meet Goro’s thrusts halfway.

“Oh!” Goro moans in surprise, loud and pitchy. “ _ God _ . Such a perfect fit.”

“Made just for you, babe.”

“All mine,” Goro runs their hands up and then back down Ren’s chest, touching what’s his.

“And you’re mine.”

He nods, though it’s almost impossible to tell with all the bouncing he’s doing, “Yes. God, so good. How do I feel? Ren, tell me.”

“Baby, so good, so fucking good. So hot, so tight, perfect.”

Goro moans, “You feel so good, oh, so deep inside,  _ fuck _ .”

“Do you, and I’m just-  _ fuck-  _ thinking out loud here, but do you have a thing for dirty talk?”

Goro giggles, “Maybe.”

“Good. So you’ll like it when I tell you how pretty you look when you split yourself open on my cock. Perfect whore. My slut.”

“Oh, shit! Ren!”

“Goro?”

“Mhm?”

“Fuck me faster, baby.”

“Hn, ‘kay,” he leans more of his weight onto his hand to gain more leverage, thrusting faster like Ren wants. The bed squeaks underneath them, creaking and banging and undoubtedly waking up whoever has the misfortune of staying below them.

He feels so close to his husband. In a way that he never dared to dream he’d feel close to anyone, never felt like he deserved to. Maybe he doesn’t, but who cares right now? It’s beautiful and perfect and  _ his _ , and nobody can take it away from him.

It feels like they spend an age like this, fucking each other, hard and fast, or it could be five minutes, he can’t tell. All he knows right now is bliss, the feeling that he can and  _ will _ do this for the rest of his life, and the knowledge that he’s going to have a noise complaint somewhat soon.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Fuck, Goro. You’re so  _ loud _ , make such pretty sounds.”

“Mm! Touch me, please!”

Ren just grunts and puts a hand on his cock, running his fingers over the head and pumping. “Like that?”

“Faster,” he demands, bucking into Ren’s grip as he fucks him. When Ren gives him what he craves, he moans, “Perfect. Just like that,” and he can feel the pressure in his gut reaching boiling point.

“Am I gonna make you come, Goro?”

“Fuck-  _ yeah _ . Just- oh- a little more. I’m so close.”

Ren moves his free hand to Goro’s hips, trying to give himself more leverage to thrust up into Goro harder. “Yeah, fucking  _ come  _ then. Come on, baby,” he pants, “come for me.”

“Hn!” he whines, “N- oh!” Goro squeaks, biting off a scream as he does. Grunting, he paints viscous white on Ren’s chest, continuing to fuck down and riding out his orgasm.

“Shit, Goro, so pretty. Gonna come too,  _ fuck _ .”

“Please,” he begs, continuing to fuck him hard and fast even though it hurts, just to get Ren there. “Please, come.”

“Just- shit- squeeze for me, babe.”

Goro whines, but does, “Ren, please.”

“C- fuck- Goro!” he yells. Aside from that, he’s oddly silent as he comes, going taut as deep inside Goro as he can, releasing into the condom. He looks so pretty, all tightly scrunched eyes and mouth open wide. His hands grip Goro’s hips hard enough to bruise, but Goro just keeps fucking him until he collapses back onto the mattress.

Then all that’s left is the sound of their heavy breathing as it evens out.

“Fuck,” Ren whispers.

Goro giggles and he can’t seem to stop. “We could’ve been doing this for  _ years _ .”

“You did spend most of those in a detention centre,” Ren points out, joining him in his laughter.

Goro draws shapes into Ren’s hip with his finger, “We could’ve had conjugal visits.”

His hand comes up to Goro’s cheek, “You’re funny. Get off me, m’sensitive.”

Goro rolls his eyes, but does what he asks, grunting as he lifts himself. “I’m going to get a towel. Stay there.”

“Where am I gonna go?” he asks, as Goro peeks his head into his en suite to pull a towel off the rack and throw it to him. He takes another to wipe off his hands, just leaving it on the bathroom floor when he’s done. “Where’s the bin?”

He’s just holding the tied off condom when Goro comes back into the room. “Give it here,” he says, trying not to make a face, taking it from his hands and putting it in the wastebasket by the door. He makes a mental note to apologise to housekeeping.

Ren’s still wiping off his chest when Goro jumps back into bed to lie with him. “Finished?”

Ren grins at him, “Not really. I need a shower.”

“I do too,” he sighs, taking the towel from Ren’s hand and throwing it on the floor by the bed, on the opposite side to their clothes, “we can have one when we wake up.”

“Together?” Ren asks as he pulls him close, tucking him under his arm and playing with his hair.

“I hope so.”

“Mm, will you let me wash your hair?”

“Only if I can wash yours.”

“You best prepare yourself then,” he smiles, pressing a kiss to Goro’s head, “I don’t think you’re ready for this rat’s nest.”

“You underestimate my cosmetic talents.”

“Maybe I do. I thought you’d be more of a priss in bed.”

“And yet you still fantasied about me?” Goro snorts.

“Love makes people stupid,” he says, and Goro kisses the hand on Ren’s arm around him because of how the words set off butterflies in his stomach.

“I think perhaps you’re just stupid, regardless.”

“Well, you wouldn’t know. You’ve never seen me  _ not _ in love.”

“I have a sixth sense for dumbasses.”

Ren snorts. He takes the hand Goro’s not lying on and holds it, intertwining their fingers slowly. “I’m glad we did this.”

“I’d hope so. I’m glad too. Maybe the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“I love you.”

“I love  _ you _ . We should probably get some rest.”

“Okay,” Ren squeezes him close, “goodnight, husband.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know i've never posted smut before. hardly written it neither. be gentle
> 
> on twitter @followedarrows if you wanna come say hi


End file.
